My Only Love
by ElizzeKomatsu
Summary: One Shot/S&S/Si se me permite una vez mas, si pudiera verte de nuevo, dentro de mis recuerdos, dentro de este dolor te llamo silenciosamente. Eres por siempre mi único amor.


**Los Personajes pertenecen a CLAMP, la historia y la trama es de mi autoría**

* * *

Antes de dejarte ir no lo sabia, que el mundo en el que vivía podía sentirme tan sola. El reloj de la oficina marca las 8:00pm con su peculiar tic,tac pausado y brumoso. Me levanto sin mucho animo de la silla y tomo mi bolso, enciendo el móvil y me coloco los audífonos, paso de largo hasta la entrada sin despedirme de nadie. Salgo a la calle, el frió golpea mi rostro con fuerza pero disfruto de aquella bocanada de aire fresco en mis pulmones, acomodo mi bufanda y camino lentamente retrasando el regreso a casa, la mirada de preocupación de mi padre, el ceño fruncido de Touya, las preguntas de nuevo en torno a mi estado de animo, no deseaba preocuparles. Una nueva melodía suena en mi viejo playlist, mi mente comienza a divagar en torno a ti, el bus pasa a mi lado y lo ignoro apropósito, caminaría, pensé.

La verdad, me sentía morir, quería que el mundo dejara de avanzar, quería regresarlo meses atrás, estar contigo cuando el mundo brillaba al abrazarte, cuando mi corazón se agitaba al verte, quería todos esos momentos ordinarios de vuelta, pero así como la luz del sol caía en el cielo azul, tu ausencia cayo sobre mi, en esta oscura espera. Y ahora que? La temporada de ti jamas volvería, yo solo quería vivir contigo, envejecer contigo, sostener tus manos hasta que estuvieran arrugadas y decir que mi vida fue cálida. Solo quería ser feliz, por que ahora debía olvidar todos esos momentos que me diste.

Comenzó el golpeteo acelerado de mi corazón junto a aquel dolor que ya me había acostumbrado a sentir, ignore el repentino florecimiento de mis emociones y continúe caminando, la luna se asomaba majestuosa sobre el cielo estrellado, había llegado al parque pinguino, mire con nostalgia aquel lugar y camine hasta los juegos, comencé a mecerme en los columpios con suavidad, tenia la vista baja, las lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas sin permiso, me había prometido no llorar mas pero es que era inevitable, mis sollozos eran apenas audibles, producto del auto control que me obligaba a ejercer sobre mi.

Busque una canción en especial, era como auto flagelarme o ser alguna especie de masoquista pero eso me hacia sentir cerca de ti, el torbellino de emociones se formo nuevamente, te extrañaba demasiado no tenia sentido que no estuvieras aquí, iniciaba mi día pensándote y lo acababa igual durante los últimos 10 meses.

-Syaoran... - Susurre con la esperanza de que pudieras escucharme

Te vi, por una fracción de segundo sentado a mi lado con los ojos tristes articulando algo que no alcance a entender, extendí mi mano hasta ti, pero no pude tocarte, solo el viento entre mis dedos. Moviste la cabeza y sonreíste con pesar.

 _-"Lo siento"_ -Al fin te escuche decir

Me regalaste aquella sonrisa en tu rostro una ultima vez mientras tus ojos color ámbar desbordaron calidez, sentí un escalofrió recorrerme, estabas intentando tocarme, cerré los ojos ante aquel contacto invisible. Pero no sentí nada, abrí los ojos nuevamente pero ya no estabas, ni siquiera sabia si en realidad habías estado ahí o solo había sido el desesperado deseo de mi corazón por escucharte una vez mas, deseaba abrazarte tan fuerte que pudiera mantenerte por siempre conmigo, quería estrujar tu mano con la mía mientras caminas a mi lado hablando de teorías sobre la creación del universo.

Los sollozos se hicieron incontrolables y claramente audibles, mi blusa estaba empapada y las lagrimas eran interminables. Quería arrancarme el corazón y lanzarlo lejos, hacerme un hechizo desmemorizante, hipnosis, o medicarme hasta no sentir nada.

-No es justo, no deberías haberte ido así...aun nos quedaban muchas cosas por vivir, dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo, mentiroso - Estaba molesta contigo, por que no podía entender nada, por que veía las cosas como tu, por que sentía que no podría amar a nadie como a ti y estos sentimientos se habían quedado solo conmigo.

Me levante de aquel lugar mientras retiraba las ultimas lagrimas de mis ojos, seguí mi camino con la dirección errante de mis pasos, me percate de en donde estaba hasta que me vi frente aquel enorme edificio de departamentos en el que vivías, recordé que Weib me había dado una copia de la llave, busque dentro del bolso. Ahí estaba... vacile unos momentos y me adentre aquel conjunto habitacional. Abrí la puerta con lentitud, todo estaba exactamente igual, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido aquella tarde de Junio. Sentí un vórtice bajo mis pies, y una punzada en el pecho, quizá debería irme aun no estaba lista para esto, me dispuse a salir de aquel lugar cuando mis ojos se posaron en el pasillo...tu habitación estaba al fondo, una ráfaga de adrenalina recorrió mis piernas y avance ansiosa hasta aquella puerta, como si fuese a encontrarte ahí, tendido sobre la cama inmerso en tus libros. Abrí la puerta de golpe, NADA, no había nadie allí, pero se conservaba tu aroma.

-Si tan solo se me permitiera verte una vez mas, solo una mas...eres el sentido de mi todo, por favor dios, tráelo de vuelta de a mi ... - Me deje caer sobre mis rodillas, suplicándole aquel ser supremo.

Me cubrí el rostro con desesperación, nuevas lagrimas brotaban, ya no a caudales, mas bien pausadas pero no menos dolorosas, apreté con fuerza la llave con forma de estrella colgando por mi cuello y la arranque con fuerza, que caso tenia conservarla si mis poderes no habían vuelto tampoco desde aquel día, estaba tan enojada que la apreté aun con mas fuerza como si mi cuerpo dudara en lo que iba hacer y la lance por los aires, la escuche caer en algún lugar pero no me intereso donde.

-Te llevaste no solo al amor de mi vida, te llevaste también a mi mejor amigo, por que eres tan cruel! - No dejaba de culpar aquella deidad por lo sucedido, no importaba si lo hacia por alguna razón en especial ,para mi, solo era una vil pieza en su ajedrez.

Me di media vuelta, que caso tenia seguir creyendo, no volverías, ni yo seguiría teniendo fe. Di pasos decididos hacia la salida pero juro que algo me atrajo hacia adentro de nuevo, levante la vista buscando una razón creíble, pero solo vi el osito rosa con alas que te había regalado descansando sobre tu escritorio, lo tome con suavidad entre mis brazos.

-Debes extrañarlo mucho también no es verdad? - le pregunte, abrazándolo con melancolía contra mi, quizá debería llevármelo para tenerlo junto al que me diste y así al menos ellos podrían seguir juntos. Me detuve en mis pensamientos.

 _-"Algún día nos reuniremos de nuevo, volveré como una persona diferente pero vendré a ti, y tu lo sabrás en el momento en que me veas. Hasta entonces se feliz, dios nos pone en este camino por una razón"_ \- Esas habían sido las ultimas palabras que te escuche decir.

Me quede en silencio, y seguí caminando con el osito en brazos, cuando escuche caer algo al piso, me gire con sorpresa, había un sobre sobre el tapete, lo tome entre mis manos temblorosas, era para mi. Lo abrí con mucho cuidado evitando romperlo en ninguna parte, desdoble aquella hoja en tres partes, conteniendo tu perfecta caligrafía trazada sobre el papel.

 _Abril/02/011 ... 6 meses atrás antes de tu partida_

 _Mi querida Sakura:_

 _Te escribo este día, sin saber aun si podre entregar esta carta hasta tus manos. Se que pasas por momentos difíciles y no quisiera causarte mas dolor, sabes, hace algún tiempo que estoy un poco enfermo, los médicos dicen que no hay mucho por hacer, el cáncer esta avanzando con rapidez y la quimioterapia no sera suficiente. Decidí dejar el tratamiento y disfrutar del tiempo que me quede con dignidad a lado tuyo y de mi familia, a nadie le eh dicho nada de esto, pensé que podría superarlo pero creo que dios tiene otros planes para mi. Lo único que lamento es tener que dejarte sola, en este momento tan difícil, pero confió en tu fortaleza y en que como yo, atesoraras los momentos que vivimos juntos. Por favor, no culpes a nadie, no te enojes con él, solo es un adiós momentáneo se que me permitirá volver a tu lado, pero debemos esperar hasta que él lo considere necesario. Debes saber también que eres la persona mas importante en mi vida y que haberte conocido me impulso a ser la mejor versión de mi, eres y seras por siempre mi único amor._

 _No se si pueda darte esto creo que es absurdo siquiera que lo sepas, por que mortificarte con algo que no podemos detener. Tengo una mejor idea, planeare aquel viaje que siempre quisiste hacer al templo de las luciérnagas, y la cabaña en el campo a la que querías ir, veremos las estrellas solos tu y yo. Ese sera mi ultimo regalo para ti. Así cuando me extrañes, podrás secar tus lagrimas y levantar tu rostro hacia la estrella mas brillante en el firmamento, y desde allí te estaré observando._

 _Con amor, Syaoran._

* * *

Me deje caer con lentitud sobre la cama mientras leia, ahogando con una mano el incontrolable llanto que salia a trompicones por mis ojos, abraze aquel trozo de papel contra mi, lo sabias y hasta el ultimo momento pensaste solo en mi. Por que! me sentia impotente, y frustrada. Como podias ver todo con tanta serenidad, te envidiaba ese temple. Releí tus ultimas palabras unas vez mas.

-La estrella mas brillante - Repetí recordando nuestro ultimo viaje, y aquel cuerpo celeste que señalabas.

 _-"Vez esa estrella, dicen que nuestros seres amados se convierten en astros sobre el firmamento, para que cada que deseemos verlos o hablar con ellos, levantemos la vista y nos sonrían desde el cielo."_

La voz de Syaoran sonó en mis oídos como si estuviera parado a mi lado una vez mas, sonreí con tristeza y deje salir el aire que contenía en mis pulmones, era imposible.

-Tu ganas esta bien... -Le dije a dios de nuevo - Lo lamento...

Doble aquella carta nuevamente y la metí dentro del sobre, un tintineo salio de su interior, vacié el contenido sobre la cama, y cayeron a la par dos anillos de plata. Abrí los ojos tanto como me fue posible y los tome entre mis manos. Era cierto! Nos casaríamos unas semanas antes de que el cáncer te arrebatara de mi lado. Sentí que mi corazón se quebraba una vez mas, no se me dejaba de hacer injusto que todos nuestros planes se quedan inconclusos. Descubri que los habías mando a grabar.

-After all this time - Decía uno de ellos

-Always - Recito su gemelo

Reí para mis adentros, en serio habías tomado la referencia de mi libro favorito de Harry Potter para nuestros anillos de bodas!.

-En serio sabes como sorprenderme Syaoran - Te dije con una sonrisa sobre mis labios, sabia que me escuchabas.

Reía mientras mis lagrimas no dejaban de salir, ya no sabia si de felicidad o de tristeza. Por que!? siempre me hacías tan feliz aun sin estar a mi lado, solo tu logras esa sonrisa casi extinta en mis labios. Era tu sello, era esa esencia tuya que seguía aquí conmigo, aun después de tu partida. Si algo jamas cambiaría seria la forma en la que te había llegado amar.

-Buenas noches Syaoran - Dije mirando aquella estrella brillante desde tu ventana titilando en el cielo.

El reflejo de la luna destello la llave de estrella al pie de tu cama, me sentí mal por lo que había hecho, y la tome de nuevo entre mis manos ,deslize los dos anillos sobre su cadena devolviéndola a mi cuello.

Salí del departamento, creo que se me habían secado todas las lagrimas, por que ya no podía llorar mas aunque quisiera, me coloque los audífonos de nuevo, apreté la bufanda a mi cuello y me dispuse a volver a casa. Seguramente esta noche podría regalarles una sonrisa a mi padre y ami hermano. Abraze aquel osito contra mi, aun te extrañaba,y seguiría siendo así, al igual que aquel dolor en mi pecho, permitiéndome estar consiente de tu ineludible ausencia física. Pero me sentía mucho mejor, me resigne mientras caminaba a sentirlo siempre y aprender a vivir con el. Después de todo, tarde o temprano nos reuniríamos de nuevo, te reconocería en cualquier parte.

 _\- "Te amo_ "- Menciono el ambarino mientras caminaba a la par de ella.

 _A veces es difícil entender los caminos de dios, o eso que el tiene preparado para nosotros. Lo cuestionamos y muchas veces lo culpamos pero si algo aprendí de el es que en su infinito amor y su sabiduría, nos pondrá a las personas correctas en nuestro camino._

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _Gracias a quienes se detuvieron a realizar esta lectura, me tome un breve descanso de Melodía de Invierno mientras detallo algunas cosas para los siguientes capítulos. Sin embargo estas ultimas semanas había algo que no me estaba dejando continuar con nada de lo que hacia, y este pequeño One Shot emergió desde las profundidades de mi ser, creo que gritaba por salir de alguna forma. Verán la carta, los hechos y la ausencia de una persona importante en mi vida, el duelo y todas esas cosas son extractos de mi. Siento si es algo triste, tenia que dejarlo salir . Aun así espero que les haya gustado y que bueno, Clamp no nos arrebate al ambarino jejeje Por que ahora si colapso , ok no. Hem, en los próximos días subo el capitulo nuevo de la otra historia. Y pues nada, gracias por sus reviews, por leer, por la Hora Sad, y por todo._

 _Oh! Si! por si fuera poco, hay dos canciones aquí que prometo dejare de oír tanto jajajaja que creo fueron las causantes de que detonara todo esto también, se las dejo por si quieren unirse a la tortura._

 _-My Destiny - OST del Dorama "My Love From the Stars"_

 _-I Will Go To You Like The First Snow - de Ailee OST del Dorama Goblin_

 _Nos Leemos Pronto. Eli-OFF_


End file.
